Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane)
| occupation = Russian mafia boss Businessman KGB Agent(formerly) | affiliation = Independent, KGB (formerly) | status = Deceased | role = Ally | portrayed = Robbie Coltrane | first_appearance = GoldenEye (film) | last_appearance = The World Is Not Enough (film) }} 'Valentin Dmitryovich Zukovsky '(Russian: Валентин Дмитриевич Жуковский) is an ex-KGB agent turned Russian mafia head who runs a bar, a casino, and a caviar factory. He was portrayed by British actor Robbie Coltrane and appeared in the 1995 James Bond film GoldenEye and 1999's The World Is Not Enough. Film biography Pre-film Background When he was younger (and a KGB agent), a conflict with James Bond ended with Valentin being shot in the leg, as well as Bond stealing his car and "his girl." "Walther PPK, 7.65 Millimeter, Only three men I know use such a gun... I believe I've killed two of them." -Zukovsky upon his reunion with Bond GoldenEye Years later while in search of Janus, Bond seeks out Valentin at his nightclub in St. Petersburg wanting him to set up a meeting for Bond with Janus. Zukovsky initially scoffs at the suggestion of doing Bond a favour, since his knee aches every single day from being shot and is especially unbearable in cold weather. However he was persuaded to after being bribed with military equipment and the revelation that when Bond shot Valentin in the leg, he actually had a kill shot. After leaving the KGB, Valentin Zukovsky initially held a grudge against James Bond, but this disappeared when dealing with Bond could make him a profit. He later made a fortune out of a beluga caviar factory. He is consistent, throughout both films, in ironically addressing Bond as "Bond, James Bond." The World Is Not Enough In The World Is Not Enough, his personal assistant and driver named Mister Bullion debuts. Later, after Bullion was revealed to have worked with Elektra King, and set off a bomb in Valentin's radio facility and former KGB safe house (now FSB) in Istanbul, Turkey (which he uses to try to contact his nephew Nikolai, whom is running a Victor-III class submarine), Valentin shoots Bullion. Valentin Zukovsky makes many appearances in the films, before being shot and mortally wounded by Elektra King. Valentin tells Elektra King to give him the officer's hat of his nephew Nikolai by saying "I'm looking for a submarine, it's big, black, and the driver is a very good friend of mine! Bring it to me!", but instead, she shoots Valentin through the hat. He lives long enough after being shot to execute a trick shot using a secret gun hidden within his own cane that allows James Bond to escape Elektra King's trap. Novel Biography ''GoldenEye (novelisation) Valentin's career in the KGB, during which he became famous for using intricate locks and security systems, was ended by SIS Agent 007 shooting him in the knee, giving him a limp. Years later, Valentin runs a successful club called ''Valentin's outside of a twenty-four hour black market, in a building disguised as a ruin. In 1995, 007 pays Valentin a visit. Zukovsky is not at all pleased to see him and has him incapacitated by one of his guards. He takes the spy to his office where he asks him who was strangling the cat in reference to his mistress Irina's singing in the lounge which prompts Valentin to fire a shot into Bond's chair in between his legs. Bond then begins to explain that he needs a favor from him which Zukovsky laughs off and brings up the pain in his knee which Bond counters by revealing that he had purposely hit his knee to avoid killing him, which put him in his debt. Valentin then tries to get even by shooting Bond's knee but misses. Bond then informs Zukovsky that a shipment of C-4 explosives from one of his front companies is going to be intercepted, but Bond could arrange for the driver to escape with the money in exchange for information on Janus. Zukovsky tells him that Janus was a Linez Cossack, and that the Government had little information on him because knowing about him would be the same as admitting that you knew him which would not be good for one's reputation. Henchmen & Associates Mister Bullion (Goldie) - Profile.jpg|Mister Bullion|link=Mister Bullion Dimitri.png|Dimitri|link=Dimitri (Peter Majer) Irina.jpg|Irina|link=Irina (Minnie Driver) Elektra_King_(Sophie_Marceau)_-_Profile.jpg|Elektra King|link=Elektra King Behind the scenes There was a deleted scene in which Bond later checks Valentin's pulse. Another scene cut out from the movie, is when Dr. Warmflash takes Valentin in and finds out he was shot in the ribs, and she eventually gets the bullet out. Other Appearances Zukovsky appears in the classic 007 game, ''GoldenEye''. In it, he arranges for Bond to have a meeting with Janus (later to be revealed as Alec Trevelyan) in the Statue Park level. Zukovsky appears again a few missions later in a timed level, Mission 6 Part III: Streets. Natalya Simonova has been kidnapped by Janus and is being taken to the Janus Base, meanwhile Bond is in hot pursuit of the villain and his love interest. Bond contacts Zukovsky, who offers to help Bond by calling associates of his and having them slow Janus down. After meeting with Zukovsky, the player is given extra time to complete the level. He can be played in multiplayer mode. He also appears in ''The World Is Not Enough'' Video game as an ally to Bond, and a multiplayer character. During their encounter at the caviar factory, Bond helped Zukovsky with some assistance of his henchmen to apprehend the hired killers in return to give information about Elektra's plans. He was last seen at the Maiden's Tower incident, where he was looking for the stolen Submarine and, in contrasts with the film, was shot directly by Elektra. He managed to release Bond from captivity and said with his last breath "Avenge the death of Nikolai" and dropped limb. Trivia * Despite sharing no screen time together in The World Is Not Enough, Robbie Coltrane and Robert Carlyle, who portrays Renard, had previously appeared together on the British television series, Cracker. Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Valentin Zukovsky Valentin Zukovsky Category:Double agents Category:KGB Agents Category:GoldenEye 007 (1997 game) multiplayer characters Category:Agents Category:GoldenEye (novelisation) characters Category:Russians Category:Novelized characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Who Turn Good